Dog Sausage
The Dog Sausage is a al cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Dog Sausage is composed of a light gray metal fork impaling a grilled puppy sausage still dripping with grease and a bottle of spicy sauce. For the sake of one's last eaten meal, it is best to not consider what type of Dog was cooked for this weapon. The Dog Sausage is a support oriented weapon that enhances both the effect of NoLegs' cast buffs and the power of the items he uses. This combination, along with NoLegs' ability to learn all of the shared buff skills makes NoLegs into a very versatile buffer, capable of maximizing the party's defensive stats while also applying improved buffs for the offensive ones through the use of items. While the Icecream Sandwich has better defenses, the Dog Sausage also improves the power of buff items, allowing NoLegs to use offensive stat buffing items just as easily as his buffing skills. In terms of stats, it greatly increases NoLegs' and grants a solid bonus to his , along with a below average boost to . The weapon also grants a boost to Fire elemental skills, though the only ones NoLegs can learn are Fire Spin and Supernova, making it a relatively insignificant effect. As described earlier, the main attraction of this weapon is in its buffing abilities. It grants resistances to Fire, , , and ; all of these except Fire become immunities once maxed. It should be noted that the weapon's intimidation/anger effect tends to be harmful to the player, since it will cause strong enemies like Mammoths and Bears to go on their turn, while only being able to scare the relatively weak Dogs into ing. Found inside a chest in the Mystic Woods. * * * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 75% |lvl1EVA = 20% |lvl2EVA = 20% |lvl3EVA = 20% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Burn+Scorch |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Beer |item21number = 1 |item31 = Crisps |item31number = 2 |item41 = Chips |item41number = 1 |item42 = Tanuki Dog |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Tanuki Dog.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Chips |item51number = 12 |item52 = Beer |item52number = 8}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 35% |lvl3MAG = 50% |lvl4MAG = 65% |lvl5MAG = 80% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 5x |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |BonusSkillPower = 40 |item21 = Beer |item21number = 1 |item31 = Crisps |item31number = 2 |item41 = Chips |item41number = 1 |item42 = Tanuki Dog |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Tanuki Dog.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Chips |item51number = 12 |item52 = Beer |item52number = 8}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs